Kidnapped
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: 17 year old Symphony Kats and her friends are kidnapped by Loki and forced to help him defeat the avengers. No pairings just a little bit of OOCness and a lot of Hilarity.
1. Chapter 1

**Symphony's POV**

It was just a typical day for me. I was sitting at lunch with my friends Ben, and Isabella. We having our usual discussion about would win in a fight Avengers style.

"Who would win in a fight Thor or captain America" I said.

"Thor" Ben replied simply "god vs. human=god dominates."

"Oh yeah what about Loki vs. Hulk" Isabella pointed out.

"That doesn't count" Ben said "the hulk is epic."

It was then that things got weird. The principal came in and personally escorted us to his office. I looked into the principal's eyes and noticed they were blue. We entered the principal's office to see a man with blue eyes and long black hair. He was about 6 foot 2. If you haven't guessed by now it was Loki.

"Well this just got strange" Isabella said trying and failing a little bit to hide the excitement in her voice.

"I've called you here for reason" Loki said "I need your help to defeat the avengers."

"Us why us" Ben asked.

"After reading what you would call fanfiction" Loki said "I decided to enlist the help of you three. After all you seemed the most…sane of all the writers."

"Works for me I'm in" I stated easily getting stares from Ben Isabella "hello I might to meet THE avengers.

"I'm in too if that means I get to meet Captain America." Ben said.

"I'm in too" Isabella said "no specific reason."


	2. Chapter 2

Symphony's POV

"So exactly what do you need our help on?" Isabella asked.

By now Loki had brought us to his lair which was pretty nice.

"I need each and every of the avenger's weaknesses" Loki answered.

"Ok first of all don't make your I'm a god and I'm better than you speech to the hulk" I replied pulling out my phone "or this will happen."

I press play on YouTube on my phone and the video of Loki get his butt kicked by the hulk plays. Ben and Isabella and Ben snicker a bit and I full on laugh at the end when Loki whimpers.

"Fine then how do I stop that monster" Loki asked.

"It's simple really" I replied getting stares from Ben and Isabella "instead of defeating him imprison him in some sort of magic box or something.

"That's genius" Loki exclaims.

"As for Hawkeye" I explained "take away the bow take away his power, iron man is simple too he's nothing without his suit. Also trap Captain America in something from this century and he'll be stuck. And finally Thor. He still considers you to be his brother so you could probably trick or at least confuse him long enough to take him out. All that leaves is black widow who is no match for a god."

By now Loki as well as Isabella and Ben were staring at me. I shrugged and sat down along with Isabella and Ben on some chairs. I took out my phone and started surfing the internet on anything avengers related. I found a fanfic and labeled young Loki and Thor at the beach. I opted not to read it so I didn't raise bad memories. Too late.

_**Flashback**_

_I was at the beach with mom and older sister melody. It was the summer of me going into third grade. Melody was going into fourth grade even though she as only two seconds older than me because she had skipped a grade._

_ "Mommy look I built a sandcastle" Melody told our mom motioning to her little sand castle that looked like she spent 2 seconds it._

_ "Mommy I built a sandcastle too I said motioning to the 2 foot sandcastle I'd built and had spent most of the day on._

_ "No one cares Symphony" my mom had said._

_**End of flashback**_

It was at that time I got a text from… Melody Kat. It said "hey Sym you ok". "Fine" I texted back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Symphony's POV**

"OMG ITS THE AVENGERS" I screamed jumping up and down as said team burst through the door/walls.

My scream was high pitched and loud enough to get flinches from almost everyone.

"Uh Symy your fangirling" Ben stated the obvious.

"Don't care" I replied.

"Wait why'd you get all excited for them and not me" Loki asked.

"Because you're a bad guy" I said.

"So were Zuku Ryuga and Spectra" Isabella pointed out.

"Yeah but there epic bad guys" I sate simply "Loki is more of a bad who everyone like to see getting beat up."

This comment receives lots of laughing and a glare from Loki.

"Can we just fight already" Loki interrupts the laughing.

And with that Loki has to dodge a laser beam from Ironman's suit. Bruce hulks up only to be quickly trapped in a magic cage by Loki. I smirk a little at my tutelage. After that Loki used the rest of my advice and managed to defeat the rest of the avengers.

"Now I can take over this puny planet" Loki said and turned to Isabella and Ben "starting with you puny humans."

Loki blasts Isabella and Ben trapping them in the same type of magic cage the hulk was in.

"Wait what" I anime fell.

"Ready to die" Loki points his stick scepter thingy at me.

"Wait" I scream my life flashing before my eyes "I know how you're feeling."

"Oh do you" Loki said sarcastically.

"The whole reason you're like this is because you're angry and hurt. Hurt by your parents because they loved Thor more than you. I should know. I have an older sister and she always is seen as better than even though she is only two seconds older than me. She got the best toys and everything else" I said.

Loki stopped for a second before resuming his cool and was about to cast the spell when…

"NOOO!" I screamed.

Somehow Loki was blasted backwards into the wall. I got up confused. I was getting stared at by everyone. But I quickly got everyone freed and they started to fight Loki. However they were out matched because they were weakened. I knew what I had to do. I screamed once more sent Loki flying through 5 walls.

**The End!**


End file.
